The Big Bang Collaboration
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: A series of short stories, take place in between season 7.
1. Chapter 1

** The Bednarski-Wolowitz Polarization **

**_Description: When Howard's cousin comes to visit he has mixed feelings, doubting that his cousin has changed his old ways._**

* * *

Like his cousin, Walter Bednarski was short (more Bernadette's height.) He was the kind of cousin that always wanted what you wanted. Growing up, Walter had always tried to steal the spot light from Howard.

He informed his friends about Walter coming to visit ahead of time. Warning them about what to expect,

"When he acts nice, he's just trying to show off."

They were walking back to the apartment from the Cheesecake Factory (they still went there out of habit.) It was kind of weird without Penny working there. But they got used to it.

All of them were caring their takeout bags. apart from Sheldon. Sheldon had a bottle of orange soda in his hand. Leonard was carrying his bag.

" Howard, don't you think you're exaggerating. It's been years since you last saw him. Maybe he's changed." Leonard said.

"Yeah I guess." Though he was saying those words, he doubted them. He even went into specifics of what Walter had done to him on prom night. "Though then there was prom night..." He started to explain about his second cousin but was interrupted.

"The one you lost your virginity too?' Raj said, trying not to laugh.

"I told you not in public." Howard whispered in an agitated tone.

"We're on an empty street." Raj replied.

Sheldon interjected, "Strategically speaking, although it might seem like an empty street, assuming you're not counting the dark allies or corner or intersecting streets...technically we could not be alone. There could be the occasional street bum. street performer, the man at the news paper stand on the next corner...the level of your voice and the trajectory of the buildings, and given that sound travels faster than the speed of light... "

"Ok. Ok. Sheldon. We get it." Howard waved him off before getting back to the story. "She was originally Walter's date until he stole mine. All the girls I wanted to date, he stole from me."

"They all wanted to Bed-narski." Raj teased.

"Watch it." It was more of a nervous reply from Howard than an actual warning. "That's my mother's maiden name."

"Speaking of beds, " Sheldon said, interrupting again, "how does she get out of hers?'

"Sheldon!" Leonard

"Bazinga." Sheldon said a little sadly, taking a sip of his orange soda through a straw)

Theme song

Walter's visit and hanging out with the guys goes well at first. Then he starts ditching them so he can try to flatter Penny, of course his attempts backfire on her. Despite this he lets her walk all over him.) also he tries to get close to Bernadette and Amy as well. The guys find out the truth why he's been ditching them. Walter starts to get on everyone's nerves except for Sheldon's.

Howard's remark, "Go, ahead and take that one. He's free."

At the end of his visit, Walter ends up on Sheldon's list of 'mortal enemies.' due to a debate on the new Star Wars movie. But we all know the real reason he's on that list. Amy!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Diabetic-Shock Corollary**

Raj goes into diabetic shock after eating a substatial amount of junk food. Howard takes him to the hospital. While Howard is in the other room the doctor gives Raj the resaults, that he has type 2 diabites and it can be managed through Raj's change of diet. Raj refuses too.  
Thinking he will be confined to a wheel chair, he gets one. He seeks an opertunity to take advatage of his imobility to drive Emily away (also uses it to have his friends wait on him hand and foot.) after Howard discovers a neurotic side to her. Raj (skeptical at first) is desperate to get rid of her.  
But it backfires when Emily is turned on by Raj taking advatage of her. Raj breaks up with her because he is looking for honesty in a relationship.  
Emily gets revenge on Raj by telling his friends he doesn't really need the wheel chair.  
Howard teaches Raj a lesson and tells him he needs to listen to his doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Meemaw Displacement Theorm**

Sheldon's MeeMaw (Betty White) comes to visit. She gets along with Penny but clashes with Amy and Leonard. Sheldon, MeeMaw and Penny go on a family outing (out to dinner) leaving the two alone. When Sheldon doesn't break up with Amy for 'someone like Penny' like his MeeMaw suggests they get into a fight. Penny leaves the apartment to console Sheldon. Amy and Leonard who are still in the apartment leave as well. Raj is also with them but stays. MeeMaw gets acquainted with Raj. When Penny convinces Sheldon to go back to the apartment to apologize they discover she is gone. After much panic and calming down (Sheldon) they realize Raj is gone too, therefore she must be with find her at Koothrapali's where MeeMaw is having him do errands for her. Sheldon gets jealous while the gang thinks she's using Raj but in truth she has a little crush on Raj because she once dated an Indian boy and almost got married to him but because of the prejudice back in her day she married someone else (Sheldon's Pop Pop)


End file.
